(OS) L'apparition de la 6G du point de vue d'Arceus
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Où l'on découvre que si le Pokémonde continue de tourner, ce n'est pas forcément grâce à celui qu'on croit...


**Disclaimer : L'univers Pokémon et la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le personnage d'Arcy est de moi.**

* * *

 **L'APPARITION DE LA 6G DU POINT DE VUE D'ARCEUS**

* * *

« Mais où est ce fichu Joyau, bon sang ! »

Une explosion retentit dans l'immense sphère colorée dans des tons d'aurore boréale, faisant légèrement trembler les parois. Le rayon doré qui suivit heurta lui aussi le voile solide, mais il ne fit cependant aucun dégât, car il fut absorbé dans les reflets et il se dissipa lentement, rajoutant pendant quelques secondes des reflets chatoyants aux ombres bleues et violettes.

La créature qui venait d'envoyer le rayon d'énergie se tenait au centre de l'immense sphère. À voir ses membres trembler, on pouvait sans peine imaginer l'état de fureur dans lequel elle était. Elle jeta un regard énervé vers ce qui semblait être une structure de pierre de forme ovoïde, et secoua la tête.

C'était sans aucun doute un être impressionnant. Il était même terrifiant, en colère. Ses membres longs et effilés, aux couleurs blanches et dorées, provoquaient dans les reflets de la sphère des tourbillons, comme si la structure elle-même craignait que son habitant ne s'acharnât sur elle. Et pourtant, les dieux seuls savaient à quel point elle pouvait être résistante. L'être au centre de la sphère le savait même mieux que quiconque, puisqu'il était lui-même le Dieu qui l'avait créée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'acharnait dessus. Après tout, mieux valait le faire sur ça que sur une planète habitée.

* * *

Il soupira. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait mis son Joyau. Certes, il en avait scellé énormément, et cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il ne remettait plus la main sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier, mais quand même ! Il était censé être omniscient, si jamais les humains l'apprenaient, il pouvait dire adieu à la moitié de ses fidèles !

Bon. En vérité, l'intérieur de la sphère était un des rares endroits où cette capacité ne s'appliquait pas. Mais cela restait malgré tout vexant. Il ferma un instant ses yeux dorés, mit la sphère en branle et se connecta au septième pokémonde.

C'était une de ses versions préférées. Il avait beau pouvoir créer des dizaines d'Univers parallèles, il y en avait toujours certains pour attirer son affection plus que d'autres. Il relia son esprit aux lieux de culte construits un peu partout sur la planète. Autrefois, quand il avait décidé de sceller la grande partie de ses Joyaux de Pouvoir dans les Univers et non dans la sphère qui lui servait de refuge, il avait décidé de ne les mettre que dans ces endroits. Hélas, certains pillages au cours des millénaires avaient eu pour conséquences d'exhiber au grand jour les trésors antédiluviens de la religion arcésienne. Certains appartenaient à des particuliers, d'autres étaient dans des musées. Du moins les humains le croyaient-il.

L'immense Dieu doré laissa échapper un petit rire à cette pensée. Il aurait été stupide de laisser ses trésors dans des endroits aussi exposés. Dès que l'un de ses Joyaux était exposé au grand jour, il le récupérait et n'en laissait qu'une copie derrière lui. Sinon, le risque de les perdre aurait été trop grand. Il jeta un œil sur les Joyaux qui tournoyaient en couronne derrière lui. Une vingtaine de pierres magnifiquement ouvragées tournaient doucement autour de son corps immaculé, évitant doucement les arcs d'or fixés sur son dos. Si elles avaient été appelées « plaques » alors qu'elles ressemblaient plus à des joyaux allongés, c'était parce que les copies qu'il laissait derrière lui avaient la forme de petits pavés de différentes couleurs. Il y en avait plusieurs de chaque type, mais elles contenaient toutes une certaine forme de magie qui amplifiait l'utilisation de techniques du même type. Il fallait bien que ses copies semblent efficaces pour que les humains s'en contentent.

Le Dieu remua la tête. Il ne s'était pas connecté à un monde pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Même s'il pensait à un bon millier de choses en même temps, comme tout bon dieu qui se respecte.

Repérant les différents lieux de culte – églises, temples, monastères, et même lieux de pèlerinages – qui lui étaient dédiés, à lui ou à ses divinités, il fit tourner les Joyaux flottants de son dos. Il obtint des résonances de certains endroits, comme par exemple depuis une lamaserie perchée à plus de mille mètres d'altitude et qui contenait le Joyau de la Lumière, ou bien d'un labyrinthe souterrain cachant le Joyau de l'Âme dans ses tréfonds. Mais comme il s'y attendait, puisqu'il avait déjà vérifié quelques mois auparavant, il ne perçut pas l'écho qu'il attendait.

Il avait tenu à vérifier une nouvelle fois, au cas où les humains l'auraient trouvé et déplacé depuis le temps, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait également vérifié dans les autres Univers de sa création, mais il n'y en avait pas plus qu'ici. Où avait-il bien pu le mettre ?

Il se redressa soudain. Il aurait dû commencer par là ! Sans perdre une seconde, il lança un appel à l'un de ses serviteurs. Il eu à peine le temps de retourner au centre de la sphère boréale qu'un éclair jaillit de la paroi, créant une ouverture par laquelle une petite créature eut tout juste la place de s'engouffrer.

Arcy était différent des autres Mews. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa fourrure blanche, preuve de son rang de Premier Serviteur Divin, où même à cause de sa forme plus effilée que les autres.

Si le Dieu n'avait pas su pertinemment qu'un Mew était un être asexué, il aurait sérieusement pensé qu'Arcy était une femelle. Il avait même pris l'habitude de lui parler au féminin. Outre son caractère parfois délirant pour quelque obscure raison, elle avait la manie de se transformer en humain juste pour le plaisir de participer aux grands moments de l'Histoire - voire même de les modifier -, que ce soit dans les mondes de son maître ou dans les autres, et elle construisait une bibliothèque dans laquelle il y avait absolument tout les livres écrits à toutes les époques, et qui contenait au moins un bon milliard de livres, rien que pour cet univers-ci, classés avec plus de rigueur que le Dieu n'en était lui-même capable.

Mais surtout, c'était une des rares créatures qui lui parlait sans fioritures, malgré leur très certaine différence de taille et leur relation de maître-serviteur. Et dont les colères arrivaient à l'effrayer, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Arcy s'ébroua pour chasser quelques particules de plasma qui s'étaient collées à son corps quand elle était rentrée dans la sphère, puis s'étira avant de tourner ses pupilles couleur azur vers son maître.

« Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé dans l'Orbe Originel. Aurais-tu à tout hasard oublié que tu avais des serviteurs, Seigneur Arceus ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Arcy. Je sais que tu es plus efficace que moi pour chercher des choses dans les Univers.

\- Ne réponds pas à ma question, surtout… quoi pardon ? Chercher quelque chose ? C'est quoi ? Un trésor ? Un livre ? Une invention ? Un humain élu ? Un…

\- Non, répondit Arceus dans un soupir. Un de mes Joyaux. »

Arcy pila net. Son museau frémit et sa longue queue blanche se mit à trembler. Le Dieu sentit venir la tempête et déglutit.

« TU A ENCORE PERDU UN DE TES JOYAUX ?!

\- Oui, désolé… »

Même s'il pouvait sembler étrange qu'un maître, dieu de surcroît, s'excusât face à son serviteur, l'expression qu'avait Arcy en ce moment-même lui interdisait décemment de faire autrement. Et puis bon, il lui avait déjà fait chercher une demi-douzaine de ses Joyaux, ce n'était peut-être pas rien…

« Il faut que je le retrouve très vite, j'avais l'intention de le faire il y a quelques années mais entre la météorite dont j'ai dû organiser la déviation, le Conseil des divinités pokémoniennes annuel, celui des Créateurs qui a lieu tout les cent ans, la rénovation de l'Orbe Originel, les ennuis avec les dimensions qui se percutent, et tout le fatras, sans parler de l'humain de l'autre fois qui voulait voyager entre les différents Univers…

\- Mouais. Tu te cherches des excuses, là.

\- Mais non ! J'ai vraiment eu un boulot pas possible ces dernières années !

\- Peut-être, mais celui qui voulait voyager entre les Univers ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est en taule. Et puis la météorite, ça t'a pris quoi ? Trois jours au total pour tout boucler si on compte le temps que ça t'a pris de demander aux Deoxys de la dévier ? Et puis pour ce qui est de la rénovation de l'Orbe, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as refusé mon aide.

\- BREF, tout ça pour dire que je voudrais que tu te charges de retrouver mon Joyau, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et d'après Dialga, il faut que ce soit prêt dans trois mois ! »

Arcy se redressa puis lévita doucement pour se mettre au niveau des yeux du Dieu.

« Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas encore vos bêtises avec l'humain du deuxième pokémonde ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, je…

\- Je réitère ma question. Est-ce que cela concerne l'humain du deuxième pokémonde ?

\- Ben… oui.

\- ET QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS TE DÉCIDER À LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE, CE FICHU GAMIN ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi le Dieu, ici.

\- RIEN À FICHE, IL A DÉJÀ VÉCU L'ÉQUIVALENT D'UNE QUINZAINE DE VIES, À FORCE D'ÊTRE TOUJOURS LE HÉROS !

\- J'ai le droit de lui faire vivre des aventures rocambolesques si j'en ai envie, et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul, une grosse partie des divinités pokémoniennes préfèrent s'adresser à lui plutôt qu'à qui que se soit d'autre.

\- PARCE QU'ILS ONT COMPRIS QUE LE GAMIN A PRIS L'HABITUDE, DEPUIS LE TEMPS ! ET JE TE SIGNALE QUE CERTAINS FONT MÊME EXPRÈS DE PROVOQUER DES ENNUIS JUSTE POUR LE VOIR SE DÉMENER !

\- Dites… »

Arceus et Arcy tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement. Les parois boréales de l'Orbe Originel s'étaient ouvertes juste assez pour qu'un visage bleuté, long et fin soit visible à travers l'échancrure. Celui-ci semblait agacé.

« Je sais que cela doit être important, pour qu'Arcy s'énerve, mais je vous rappelle que la dernière fois que vous avez fait autant de bruit, ça a fait se percuter ma dimension avec celle de Palkia, et il va encore dire que c'est de ma faute. Alors si vous pouviez faire un peu moins de bruit…

\- Ce n'est rien, je confiais simplement un travail à Arcy. Je voulais préparer la suite de mon scénario pour le deuxième pokémonde. »

Le visage du Maître du Temps se fendit d'un sourire.

« Ah, celui avec notre souffre-douleur préféré ? Je me souviens. Une fois, je l'ai emmené dans le passé pour voir, c'était marrant comment il se débrouillait. C'était l'histoire avec le Joyau de la Vie, il me semble.

\- Celui où vous vous êtes amusés à lui faire croire qu'on allait détruire le monde ? Intervint Arcy. Je vous signale que ce n'était pas de la tarte pour le guider dans le scénario que vous lui aviez trouvé sans qu'il se doute de ma présence.

\- Et puis je dois avouer que Maître Arceus est plutôt doué pour le théâtre, continua le Maître du Temps sans écouter un traître mot de ce que disait la Mew blanche. Même moi, j'y ai cru quand il s'y est mis sérieusement.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins. C'est une honte. Vous n'aviez même pas pensé aux conséquences si jamais ça se finissait mal.

\- Mais je savais pertinemment que ça se finirait bien, je te rappelle que je peux voir l'avenir, Arcy. Il n'y avait aucun problème !

\- Dehors. »

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé de manière presque imperceptible, mais l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de la Mew convainquit Dialga de s'en aller très vite.

« Bon, est-ce que tu as demandé à la divinité responsable du Joyau ce qu'il en était ? Demanda Arcy au Dieu pour revenir le plus vite possible à une discussion sensée.

\- Non. Comme d'habitude, Xernéas est en train de pioncer dans son arbre. Lui et Yveltal sont comme qui dirait en hibernation prolongée, je te rappelle. J'ai demandé au troisième de la bande, mais il ne peut pas vraiment faire grand-chose, vu qu'il n'a aucune affinité avec ce type.

\- Je vois, soupira Arcy. On va essayer autrement. Quand est-ce que tu l'a vu pour la dernière fois, ce Joyau ?

\- Et bien, je me souviens de l'avoir eu sous les yeux il y a quelques années, quand je préparais mon scénario, et…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, je te signale. Bref, je sais que j'étais allé dans les vestiges du sanctuaire kalosan, et qu'à ce moment-là, il y était, mais depuis, impossible de mettre la main dessus. J'ai vérifié dans les autres lieux de culte pour voir si les humains ne l'avaient pas trouvé et déplacé, mais non.

\- Je vois. En gros, tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as paumé dans les règles.

\- Voilà. »

Arcy compta cinq respirations. Dix, c'était plus efficace, mais elle n'avait pas la patience d'aller jusque là. Elle rouvrit les yeux et suggéra :

« Bon. Voila ce que tu vas faire. Tu te remémores tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es allé au sanctuaire de la Magie Blanche.

\- Et bien, c'était il y a environ deux ans et demi. Depuis, j'ai assisté aux événements d'Unys, que j'avais déjà préparé, je me suis occupé de la météorite du… cinquième pokémonde, j'ai fait deux Conseils annuels, celui de cette année à Tara et celui de l'année dernière aux ruines Sinjoh… tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'organise celui de l'année prochaine, tiens. On le fait où, déjà ?

\- Tu hésites encore entre le sanctuaire de l'Himalaya et les Colonnes Lances du mont Couronné.

\- Tu me feras penser à faire les sphères d'eau pour les divinités marines, sinon elles auront du mal à venir. Bref, j'ai aussi organisé le scénario du deuxième pokémonde, je me suis occupé des problèmes qu'il y avait dans le onzième, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas de la tarte, les humains étaient bien déterminés à me mettre dans la tombe. J'ai même dû laisser une de mes copies se faire détruire tellement ils étaient motivés.

\- Je te l'avais dit, que le onzième allait nous attirer des ennuis. Tu avais donné trop de pouvoir à nos copies et tu as été trop laxiste, sans parler du fait que tu as eu une une imagination bien trop débordante, sur ce coup-là. Pas étonnant que ça ait fait un burn-out. J'ai eu du mal à tout remettre en ordre, d'ailleurs. Bref, continue.

\- J'ai aussi rénové l'Orbe Originel. »

Le Dieu se redressa soudain.

« Tiens, c'est vrai tant que j'y pense, j'avais classé mes dossiers et je te les avais confiés pour que tu les misses dans les archives de ta bibliothèque. Mais après ça, je sais que je n'ai plus vu le Joyau de Magie Blanche. Pourtant, je sais que je l'avais emmené ici pour faire mes calculs…

\- Tu ne l'as quand même pas jeté ?

\- Évidemment que non ! Si je l'avais vu, je l'aurais placé avec les autres de ma couronne pour qu'il ne me dérange pas ! Je ne l'avais pas fait au début pour l'avoir sous la main avec mes calculs, mais…

\- Je vois. »

Arcy réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers l'étrange pierre ovoïde qui lévitait en périphérie de l'Orbe Originel. Elle se concentra dessus et celui-ci fila dans sa direction avant de stopper net juste en face d'elle. D'un mouvement ample de queue, la Mew frappa au milieu de l'objet. Comme si elle avait appuyé sur un bouton, ce qui s'avéra être un bureau de travail s'ouvrit dans le vide. Il y avait une plaque plate sur le devant pour écrire et des dizaines de tiroirs qui défilaient. Ceux-ci reprenaient plus ou moins la forme ovoïde du bureau fermé.

Délaissant les tiroirs longs et fins réservés aux cartes pokémondiennes, elle se concentra sur ceux, plus cubiques, qui se trouvaient au centre de la structure et dans lesquels était entassé un capharnaüm qui semblait démontrer l'incapacité de son propriétaire à ranger correctement, et ce malgré la rénovation récente de l'Orbe, qui était plus un nettoyage de printemps divin d'une réparation.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je t'aidasse à ranger. Tu t'es contenté de planquer ton bazar dans les tiroirs, je me trompe ?

\- Ben… »

La servante d'Arceus secoua la tête, dépitée par l'incapacité de son maître à mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres dossiers.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort au moins une fois par décennie, quand même !

\- Dois-je te rappeler le principe d'entropie qui régit tout les Univers ?

\- Non. Je sais ce que c'est, vu que c'est l'excuse bidon que tu me sors à chaque fois. En tant que Dieu, tu dois malgré tout respecter les règles élémentaires de la physique, en particulier celle qui dit que la stabilité générale des Univers dépend de l'augmentation du désordre moléculaire. C'est peut-être vrai pour les Univers, mais dans l'Orbe Originel, navrée de te décevoir mais ce principe n'a pas lieu d'être, je te rappelle. »

Le Dieu jura en se rappelant que la Mew était au courant de se dernier détail, et préféra se taire pour éviter de dire autre chose que sa servante pourrait réutiliser contre lui.

Celle-ci continua de fouiller dans les dossiers ayant un lien avec la Magie Blanche, trouva au passage un vieux dossier sur les sorcières de Salem qu'elle préféra éviter de se demander comment il était arrivé là, et dénicha enfin les informations relatives au scénario du deuxième pokémonde. Elle vida le tiroir sur la table de travail et sépara les écrits des pages de calculs. Elle finit par trouver le parchemin sur lequel était traité les informations relatives aux insertions de Joyaux dans les Univers et chercha sur toute la longueur le symbole qui lui correspondait. Elle finit par dénicher un petit cercle doté d'ailes, à côté du dessin d'un certain pokémon électrique, sûrement fait à un moment où les calculs devenaient trop rébarbatifs.

Elle prit le papier de manière à mettre en évidence le symbole, l'activa, et un éclair blanc nacré jaillit du dossier. Une seconde plus tard, le symbole avait disparu du papier et un Joyau rose pâle lévitait doucement dans les airs. Le Joyau de Magie Blanche, contenant le Pouvoir de la Féerie, également nommé par les humains « Plaque Pixie ».

« Mon Joyau !

\- Tu pourrais vérifier dans tes propres dossiers, quand même. À voir l'état du sceau, il était rangé là-dedans depuis tout ce temps !

\- Merci beaucoup, je vais pouvoir finir l'insertion du type fée immédiatement. Je savais que tu le trouverais sans problème !

\- La prochaine fois, cherche un peu au lieu de prendre la solution de facilité. Il était à un endroit évident.

\- Je sais, je sais, merci beaucoup, j'ai une chance inouïe de t'avoir. Tu permets deux secondes ? »

Le Dieu prit le Joyau des pattes d'Arcy, fit léviter le dossier à hauteur de son visage et chercha un instant les résultats de ses équations. Ensuite, il absorba le Joyau de la Féerie et prit immédiatement une couleur rosée. Le symbole de la Magie Blanche, la sphère ailée, se dessina dans les airs tandis que le Dieu faisait jaillir la magie de son corps en direction de certains des pokémondes. Une fois dans le ciel des Univers correspondants, les rayons devinrent transparents au point que personne ne se rendit compte dans l'immédiat du changement majeur qui venait de s'opérer.

« Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! Il ne reste plus qu'à dérouler le scénario dans le deuxième et à enclencher les clauses dans le septième, et tout sera en ordre !

\- Et pour les autres mondes que tu as marqué ?

\- Je leur laisse le soin de découvrir eux-mêmes le changement ! Ce sera bien plus marrant.

\- Pathétique. Tu leur refais le coup de la dernière fois.

\- Pas du tout, la dernière fois j'avais lié le Joyau Métallique et le Joyau de Magie Noire en même temps. Là il n'y en a qu'un.

\- Très drôle. Mais ça signifie quand même que tu les enclenches quand tu arrives à remettre la patte dessus, je te signale. »

Le Dieu s'ébroua, agacé.

« Tu as fini de te plaindre ? Je vais finir par chercher un autre serviteur si tu continues.

\- Tu me menaces de ça à chaque fois, mais tu ne m'as jamais virée. De toute façon, je dois être la seule à supporter ton caractère. Oh, et au fait, pour la recherche du Joyau, je veux une augmentation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne t'ai jamais payé !

\- Il est peut-être temps d'y remédier.

\- Mais c'est un truc d'humain ça, moi je suis un Dieu ! Tu penses peut-être que je n'ai que ça à faire d'aller ouvrir un compte en banque ?

\- Et bien, tu n'as toujours pas le sens de l'humour, à ce que je vois. Bon, je te laisse, il y a une révolution d'ordre politico-social qui se prépare dans le douzième. Je ne veux pas rater ça. »

À ces mots, la Mew couleur de neige traversa la paroi boréale de l'Orbe Originel pour plonger dans un des pokémondes. Une fois en bas, elle utilisa Morphing pour devenir une lycéenne en uniforme à carreaux rouges, puis elle se glissa dans une foule d'humains qui ne la remarqua même pas.

* * *

Le Dieu soupira. Arcy et sa manie de participer à des trucs d'humains ! Il soupira, puis jeta un œil dans un des mondes qu'il venait de marquer de la Magie Blanche. Il rit sous cape en voyant un spiritomb très sûr de lui en train de combattre un adversaire désavantagé, se prendre dans sa figure gazeuse une attaque féerique nouvellement apprise par la gardevoir qui lui faisait face, ce qui lui fit perdre d'un coup tout son orgueil.

Le Dieu se tourna ensuite vers le deuxième pokémonde. Il chercha un instant l'humain qui servait plus ou moins de cobaye à tout les scénarios rocambolesques que lui et ses divinités inventaient, et le trouva en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis. Il se concentra vers lui et murmura :

« Il va bientôt se passer des événements incroyables autour de toi. Cela sera le début d'une nouvelle aventure ! »

L'humain se redressa, et sans même prendre le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, s'écria :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que nous allons bientôt vivre de nouvelles aventures extraordinaires, pas vrai Pikachu ?

\- Pika !

\- Tu viens de me postillonner à la figure, triple crétin ! Répliqua la fille qui était en face de lui. Et puis arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, espèce de bébé ! »

Arceus laissa échapper un petit rire depuis l'Orbe Originel. C'était bien vrai qu'ils vivaient dans un monde où tout était extraordinaire, il s'en était même fait un credo.

Enfin, le scénario qu'il lui avait concocté ne démarrerait que dans quelques mois, cela lui laissait le temps de faire ses obligations de Dieu. Comme écouter les plus de quatre milliers de confessions de fidèles qui lui avait été adressées rien que depuis le début de la journée. Il soupira. Heureusement que ses divinités se chargeaient d'une bonne partie d'entre elles, sinon il n'aurait jamais le temps de souffler.

Laissant ses Joyaux de Pouvoir tournoyer en couronne dans son dos, il enregistra toutes les prières de fidèles et les écouta simultanément. Pourquoi la majeure partie des gens demandaient-ils des miracles ? Il y avait Jirachi pour ça ! Tiens, un enfant du huitième demandait de gagner contre le carchacroc d'un rival avec son azumarill. Bon, ben lui, il avait déjà un peu plus de chances maintenant.

« Arcy sera fière de moi, j'ai exaucé un souhait sans même m'en rendre compte ! »

Quoique. Connaissant Arcy qui n'était jamais contente, il doutait sincèrement que cela suffît à lui faire oublier son augmentation…


End file.
